


Word of the Day 2012

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of the Day drabbles about the DCU. </p><p>(Revolving around Tim Drake & the rest of the Bat family as well as Young Justice and the Teen Titans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a very small reference to suicide, so it might count as a potential trigger. Contains rather dark thoughts as well. 
> 
> Word of the Day: Ataraxia - A state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety.

He imagines it's a bit like what being Vulcan would feel like. This.. this complete lack of emotions. It was like there was just a massive black hole where his heart should have been. Some sort of stasis where nothing gets in and nothing gets out. No feelings are showing - hell, no feelings are even there- but nothing else could possibly affect him. 

Everything that could destroy him already tried, had already happened. Kon- gone. Bart- gone. Bruce- gone. His Dad- gone. Everyone was gone and there was only the smallest chance of getting them back. 

Tim imagined that if it weren't for the complete lack of emotions he might be feeling regret (for what he was doing), fear (of what everyone would think), and horror (towards what he might become)

He knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Kon's face if he ever found out Tim was attempting to clone him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't happy about what he was doing, he felt no relief or comfort in his actions, and yet he didn't feel guilt or sadness. 

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew everyone will hate him when they find out, but objectively, he thought the benefits outweighed the possibly repercussions. The repercussions, of course, being that he would never be able to show his face to anyone from the league or the titans, or anyone in the superhero community. But the benefits being having Kon alive.

He knew what he was getting in to, despite what anyone else might think. He knew that even if Kon was brought back, he would not be able to see him, to be with him. That didn't matter to Tim though. He couldn't live with the knowledge that he was alive and Kon wasn't. 

He didn't know how to.

He couldn't bear to. 

After all, if this goes wrong? Well, he's got a contingency plan. He doesn't have multiples like he normally would, but then again, he wouldn't be needing one this time.


End file.
